Can't Be Helped:Remus Lupin Love Story
by Zall88
Summary: Lia doesn't know what to do when she finally figures out that she fell for her brother's best mate; Remus. Lia is James' younger sister, and he won't have anyone near his sister. But what happens when the two can't hold back their feelings? Find out.


**Info:**

Name: Lia Rae Potter

Parents:

-Father: Charlus Potter

-Mother: Dorea Potter

Siblings:

-Brother: James Potter (one year older) (_very_ over protective of Lia)

Hair:

-Color: Black

-Length: Short

-Style: Slight bob (hardly noticeable, even up close, you have to be looking for it)

-Appearance: Slightly messy but well kept

Eyes: Green

Blood: Pure

Likes: Likes to hang out in America and people watch. Finds muggles interesting. Muggle music. Reading. Drawing. Cold weather. Snow. Winter. Muggle books.

Dislikes: Heat. Summer. Girly things.

Hogwarts:

-Year: Will be about to be in her first year, James will be in his second.

-House: Will be said in the story.

Wand: Pine with fairy dust. Nine inches long.

Special: Is an animagus, though nobody knows about it

-Form: A jack-a-lope (rabbit with antlers)

-Color: Black with green eyes

-Nickname: Sprints

**Info:**

Name: Miranda Anne Greenberg

Parents:

-Father: Matthew Greenberg

-Mother: Anne Greenberg

Siblings:

-Sisters: Courtney and Sarah (five years younger than Miranda)

Hair:

-Color: Dark Brown

-Length: Shoulder-length

-Style: Straight

-Appearance: Bed head

Eyes: Blue

Blood: Pure

Likes: Reading, MUSIC muggle and magical, Mythical creatures (especially centaurs! Oh, and werewolves of course! [Lupin: Thank You.]), Being out doors, Hanging with my guys!

Dislikes: Girly things, Girly girls, sudden loud noises, um... dolls and aliens and not being able to defend myself.

Hogwarts:

-Year: Same as the marauders

-House: Gryffindor

Wand: Willow with Dragon heart string. Nine and a half.

Special: Animagus

-Form: Lynx

-Color: Lynx colors with blue eyes.

-Nickname: Tufts

**Can't Be Helped: Remus Lupin Love Story**

By: Julia Lautizi

"James, you take good care of your sister," I heard my father say to James.

"I will, but we have to get on the train now," James said impatiently.

"Alright, try not to get into too much trouble this year," father said.

"I don't know if I can do that," James replied, walking over to where mother and I stood.

"Ready Lia?" James asked me, loading my trunk onto the train.

"Yah, bye mother, father!" I called, letting James help me into the train.

"Bye Lia, James," our parents said as James and I disappeared from sight.

There was an empty compartment, and James put my trunk above the seats. He turned to me, and gave me a slight brother-sister hug.

"You sure I can go sit with my friends? I'll see them at school; I could stay here with you. Tell you all about Hogwarts," James said.

"I'm sure, I'll just read and sketch or something," I said.

"Alright, I'll come and check on you later, okay?"

"Okay, see you later."

James left down the right, and I sat down, opening my book. Not even five minuets later, the compartment door opened. I looked up to see a boy with greasy black hair come in. He was glairing at me, and I had no idea why.

"Is there a problem?" I asked, putting my bookmark in my book and standing up.

"You were with Potter," he said.

"Yes, I was, is there a problem?" I asked again, not knowing what his problem was.

"Why?"

"I don't even know your name, why would I answer your question?"

"My name is Severus Snape, tell me yours," he spat.

"Lia Potter, now what is your problem?" I asked again.

"So you're Potter's sister. That's my problem."

"I would say that I was sorry, but I'm not. I'm proud that I'm my brother's sister," I said, looking Severus in the eyes.

"Levicorpus!" Severus yelled, pointing his wand at me.

"Ah," I exclaimed as I was turned upside down by my ankle.

"Put me down!" I yelled at him.

I looked up, and saw James passing my compartment with three other boys. He and the others had their eyes closed, laughing, so they didn't see me.

"James!" I called.

James's eyes immediately shot open, and over to my compartment. He looked shocked to see me hanging upside down, but when his eyes landed on Severus, his face turned to one of murder. James and the other boys took out their wands and James threw open the compartment door. The glass shattered when it opened all the way. The tall boy with sandy brown hair and brown eyes fixed the glass.

"Put her down Snivellus! Now!" James barked.

By now the other three boys were in the compartment as well. They had surrounded Severus, and the boy with the sandy brown hair that had fixed the glass was the closest to me.

Severus smiled a disgusting smile, and said, "As you wish, Potter."

Severus gave his wand a flick, and I started to fall.

"Eepe!" I yelled as I fell.

"Remus!" James and the other two boys yelled at the one with the sandy brown hair.

The boy quickly dropped his wand and caught me before I fell. He set me down on my feet, and grabbed his wand.

"What do you think you were doing, Snivellus?!" James demanded.

"Nothing, Potter," Severus snapped.

"Furnunculus!" James yelled, just as the boy with long black hair yelled, "Densaugeo!"

Boils appeared all over Severus from James's spell and his teeth grew from the long black haired boy's spell.

"Uh'll ay otter!" Severus yelled. I think he was trying to say "You'll pay Potter!" and it just came out wrong.

Severus ran out the door, and the boys put their wands away. James came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Are you alright Lia?" James asked me.

"Yah thanks. I'm glad you guys were passing when you were," I said.

"Not to rune the moment, but James, who is this girl?" the boy with long black hair asked.

"Oh, right! Sirius, Remus, Peter, this is my younger sister Lia. She's joining Hogwarts this year," James said proudly. "Lia, these are my best friends Sirius *he pointed to the boy with long black hair*, Remus *he pointed to the boy who had caught me*, and Peter *he pointed to the short chubby boy*!"

"Glad I can finally meet you all, James brags about all the pranks you pull together," I said, shaking their hands.

Sirius threw his arm around James and said in a fake touched voice, "Awe, do you talk about us at home, Jamesie?"

"Shut up Sirius," James said, pushing Sirius in the chest.

"Sorry about them, their always like that," Remus said to me.

"That's okay, James is always like that," I told him.

"So, Lia, what house do you think you'll be in?" Sirius asked me when he and James were done.

James answered for me, "She's smart, so Ravenclaw wouldn't be a shock. But she's also shy, so Hufflepuff wouldn't be a big surprise either. But she's sly; trust me on this one, so it's not likely, but Slytherin maybe. But I think she's going to be in Gryffindor!"

"Seems like you have quite the handful at home there, James," Sirius said, patting James on the back.

"You bet!" James replied.

James sat down, and pulled me down next to him. Remus sat on my other side, while Sirius and Peter sat across from us. I picked my book up, and opened it. James and Sirius were talking about Quidditch. I noticed that Remus was reading the same book as I was. It was on Transfiguration.

"Aren't you a little young to be reading that?" Remus asked.

"Aren't you a little old to be reading that?" I asked back.

"I'm only one year older than you," he said.

"I'm only one year younger than you," I said back.

Sirius and James were cracking up.

"She got you there, Remus!" Sirius laughed.

"I told you she was smart!" James laughed with Sirius.

"I see what you mean," Remus said with a smile.

'_Kind of cute,'_ I thought.

Soon a pretty red head girl with green eyes came in, looking mad with Severus behind her.

"James Potter! You have some explaining to do!" the girl yelled.

James jumped up right away. He put his hands up as if in surrender.

"Evans, nice to see you," James said.

"Don't you 'nice to see you' me, James! What excuse do you have this time for doing what you did to Severus?!" the girl yelled.

Remus leaned over and whispered to me, "Lily Evans."

I nodded once, showing that I heard him.

"This time I had a reason. A good reason too," James was telling Lily.

"Oh, and what is it? I can't wait to hear this one," Lily replied.

James pulled me up from my seat. He put me right in front of him.

"He had my sister upside down in the air by her ankle," James said.

"I didn't know you had a sister," Lily said, looking confused.

"Evans, this is my younger sister, Lia. Lia, this is Lily Evans," James said.

We shook hands, and I said, "Nice to meet you Lily, and my brother is telling the truth, Severus did have me upside down in the air."

"Nice to meet you too, Lia," Lily said.

She turned back to Severus and said, "Why did you have her upside down?"

"She's Potter's sister," he said, as if it were the best excuse.

"That is no reason to pick on her! You don't like it when James does it to _you_, why would you do it someone you don't even know?!" Lily asked.

"Because she's _Potter's_ sister," Severus said.

Lily turned back to me and James, saying, "I'm sorry James, Lia. I'll see you at school Lia."

"Hey, what about me?" James asked a goofy smile on his face.

I don't think anybody else noticed it, but Lily was trying not to smile.

"I see you at school if I want to or not," she replied.

"You bet you do!" James said, smile still in place.

I could tell that smile was about to break across her face, so she turned around to Severus, and pushed him out of the compartment.

"See you later Lia!" Lily called back.

"Bye!" I called.

James fell back into his seat, and I sat back in mine. James gave a sigh, closing his eyes with a smile.

"Isn't she beautiful?" James asked.

"You ask that every time you see her," Remus commented.

"Because it's true, she is beautiful," James said, still in the same position.

I started to giggle, and James along with the others all looked at me confused.

"What's so funny, Lia?" James asked.

"That's for me to know, but I can tell you what you're already doing wrong to get Lily's attention," I replied still laughing.

James was suddenly listening with the most interest I thought he has ever had. His eyes were bright with curiosity and wonder.

"Really? What's that?" he asked.

"You keep calling her Evans," I told him.

All the guys looked at me confused, and Peter spoke for the first time by asking the question that I knew was on all of their minds.

"But isn't that her name?" Peter asked.

I nodded, answering, "Yes, her _last name_ is Evans."

They all still looked confused, so with a sigh I explained.

"She'd pay more attention if you called her by her real name," I tried to hint at.

Nope. Still not getting it.

"Explain," James said. "Her real name _is_ Evans."

"Call her _Lily_! Girls _despise_ it when you call them by their last names!" I yelled at him.

It took them all about thirty more seconds, but then they all seemed to get it, and exclaimed, "Oh!"

'_Boys! I swear they all have one-track minds!'_ I though while rolling my eyes.

After that, the boys started to talk again, and I went back to reading. Soon after that, my eyelids started to feel heavy. My head fell onto James' shoulder as I drifted off to sleep.

_***James's P. O. V.***_

Lily had just left, and I fell back onto my seat.

"Isn't she beautiful?" I asked.

"You ask that every time you see her," Remus commented.

"Because it's true, she is beautiful," I said, still in the same position.

Lia started to giggle, and I was confused. Why was she giggling? The others looked the same as me.

"What's so funny, Lia?" I asked.

"That's for me to know, but I can tell you what you're already doing wrong to get Lily's attention," she replied still laughing.

I was suddenly listening with the most interest I thought I have ever had. My eyes were bright with curiosity and wonder.

"Really? What's that?" I asked.

"You keep calling her Evans," she told me.

'_But that's her name,'_ I thought.

Peter asked the question that had just run through my mind. It must have gone through all of our minds.

"But isn't that her name?" Peter asked.

Lia nodded, answering, "Yes, her _last name_ is Evans."

We all still looked confused, so with a sigh Lia explained.

"She'd pay more attention if you called her by her real name," she said.

'_Nope. Still not getting it.'_

"Explain," I asked. "Her real name _is_ Evans."

"Call her _Lily_! Girls _despise_ it when you call them by their last names!" she yelled at me.

'_I don't get it! Her name is Lily Evans! Why would it matter if she was called Evans?! Oh! I get it now!'_

The rest of the guys must have gotten it the same time I had, because we all exclaimed, "Oh!"

I saw Lia roll her eyes, like she thought we were all idiots. Okay, she probably does think we're idiots. I was starting to think she'd be a Ravenclaw, but I could still hope for her to be in Gryffindor. I went back to talking with Sirius, Peter and Remus were just listening. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lea go back to reading. After a bit, I felt something on my shoulder. I looked down, and saw that Lia had fallen asleep on me. I smiled down at her.

"You really care about her, don't you, James?" Sirius asked.

I nodded, relying, "Yah, she's my little sister. I don't think I'd trust any guy with her."

Sirius laughed, "Well, would you trust any of us?"

I thought, and then laughed with him, saying, "I don't think I'd trust _you_, Sirius, but I'd trust Remus here."

Remus gave a small smile. Well, I was going to head out and talk to Lily.

"Remus, can I lean Lia on you? I was going to go talk to Ev-Lily," I asked.

"Sure," Remus replied.

I leaned Lia on Remus' shoulder, and stood up. I stretched, and walked toward the compartment door.

"Go get her!" Sirius yelled, though I was still right there.

_***Lia's P. O. V.***_

I was wavering on the edge of consciousness. I heard voices, and my first thought was wondering why there were people in my room. Then I remembered where I was. I was on my way to Hogwarts. I opened my eyes, but instead of falling asleep on James like I thought I had, I was asleep on Remus's shoulder. I sat up quickly, blushing.

"Sorry, Remus. I thought I fell asleep on James's shoulder," I said.

Remus nodded. "You did, but James went off to talk to Lily, and asked if he could lean you on my shoulder."

"Oh, thanks, but you could have woken me up if you didn't want me sleeping on your shoulder," I replied.

Remus waved a hand, dismissing it. "It's alright, I didn't mind."

"I'm sure you didn't Remus," I heard a girls voice say.

I didn't remember another girl in the compartment, and it didn't sound like Lily. I looked ahead of me. Sitting right next to Sirius was a girl with shoulder length brown hair that looked like she had bed head. She had blue eyes, and she smiling at Remus and me. She turned to me.

"Hi, I'm Miranda Greenberg. Sirius was telling me that you're James's younger sister? I didn't know he had a younger sister. Heck! I didn't even know he had siblings!"

"Yep, I'm his only sibling!" I said happily. Then I noticed that she was wearing trousers or pants as the Americans muggles call them. Why would they call them pants? What we call pants, they call underwear.

"Hey, how come you get to wear trousers? James told me we had to wear skirts," I asked.

"I don't like wearing skirts. They're too girly for me," Miranda said.

"That's so not fair! I asked James, he know I think skirts are uncomfortable! Oh, he is so dead," I growled the last part.

Just then James came through the compartment door smiling. I jumped up and whipped out my wand, glairing at him. His smile faded, and he held up his hands.

"_You_ better sleep with one eye open for the rest of your life," I growled, and then I put my wand back, flopping back into my seat.

"What did I do?" he asked, and then he saw Miranda, and he sighed, "_You_ Miranda better take the same advice. I'm gone for twenty minuets, and you already have my own sister hating me."

Miranda laughed, and I saw Sirius smiling. I could tell that he liked her, but from what James told me about his friends, he might never tell her. My guess is that he would try and make her jealous by dating other girls. I knew that was the wrong move, all it does is make the girl think you don't like her, so she gives up and moves on. She ends up dating some other guy, he ends up hating the other guy, he gets jealous, and she moves on. I mentally shook my head; I'd have to help him if my suspicions were correct.

James sat back on my other side, saying, "Well, Lily and I had a conversation without yelling. I think you're on to something sis!"

Miranda looked at us confused, asking, "What's she on to?"

"I told him to call Lily by her first name instead of Evans," I explained.

She nodded, and then she jumped up abruptly, yelling, "I see it now!"

Her loudness scared me, and I flinched into James. They all started to laugh at my action, and I blushed slightly, crossing my arms and doing a fake pout. James put his arm around my shoulder and gave it a small squeeze and shake.

"No, really, I see it now," Miranda said again.

"See what?" Sirius asked.

She pointed at James and me. I cocked my head to one side, kind of like a dog would.

She elaborated, "They look a lot alike. Except Lia has green eyes."

Just then the compartment door opened, and there was a lady with a treat cart. My eyes twinkled; and James must have known, because he got up.

"Can I get two things of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans," James told the lady.

The lady smiled and handed the items to James. James came back and handed me one pack, opening his own. Sirius ordered some things for himself, and offered to buy Miranda some, but she said that she could do it. Remus and Peter didn't order anything. I opened my own, and took some out. I held the box out to Remus.

"Want some?" I asked.

Remus just said, "Um, no thank you. Thank you for asking though."

I shrugged, and held it out to Peter, asking, "You want any?"

Peter just looked at me wide eyed, and shook his head, replying, "No I'm fine."

I shrugged again, popping one into my mouth. I chewed for a while before smiling. Miranda was looking at me weird.

"What? Do I have something on my forehead?" I asked, because that would be just my luck.

I turned to James, and he smiled shaking his head no. I didn't trust him, so I turned to Remus, asking, "Do I? I don't trust James."

Remus smiled like he knew what I meant, and replied, "No, you're fine."

Miranda spoke, "You take a long time to eat one jelly bean."

I shrugged, "I like savoring all my flavors; even the bad ones."

"Why would you savor the bad ones?" Sirius asked, appalled.

"Because," James was saying for me. He did this a lot, and he had asked me the same question a long time ago. "She says it reminds her how much she doesn't want to taste that again. Don't ask, Lia's just odd."

I smiled, saying in a singing voice, "But that's why you loooooove meeeee!"

Everyone laughed, and the train came to a stop. I leaned over James, and Miranda did the same to Sirius. We looked out the window, and exclaimed at the same time, "We're here!"

We burst into laughter, and James pushed me off him. I fell onto the floor, and Sirius did the same to Miranda. This only made up laugh more. Finally we stopped, and James helped me up off the floor.

Alright, so once the rest of the first years and me crossed the lake, and were inside, we walked up to the front of the great hall. One by one kids went up to the ratty talking hat. That was when my name was called.

"Lia Potter," the Professor called.

I went up and sat on the chair. Before she put the hat on me, she whispered to me.

"Please don't be a repeat of your brother."

I gave a small soundless laugh as she placed the hat on my head. The hat started to speak.

"Smart, yes, defiantly smart. Though you're shy and modest. I see that you're sly-" there were some sighs from the teachers, obviously thinking I was a younger female version of my brother-"but you're very courageous. This is a hard decision to make, but I know where you belong."

I listened intently as my eyes scanned the Gryffindor table for my brother. I found him, and he and his friends smiled at me. My smile broke out as the hat yelled.

"_Gryffindor_!"

The Professor took the hat off my head as the entire Gryffindor table erupted into cheers and clapping. I ran over toward my brother, and he pulled me into a bone crushing hug. James pulled me down to sit next to him, and I was also next to Sirius. He was next to Miranda, who leaned around him to talk to me.

"Congrats on making it. James was about to start hyper venerating when they called your name," she said with a smirk.

"I was not!" James yelled at her.

Sirius was laughing, "Oh yes you were!"

I gave a small laugh and looked across us. There was Remus, Peter, Lily, and some other girl I didn't know.

After the sorting and Albus did his speech, food appeared on the silver plates before us. Everybody grabbed food. It was weird, the food always came back. I shrugged and grabbed a roll with some butter and jam; along with some salad with dressing. I looked down and there was silverware as well. I smiled; I was going to like it here.

"So, Lia, are you happy to be in Gryffindor?" Lily asked me.

"Yah," I replied.

"So am I," James added in.

Remus smiled, "Wouldn't want you to hyper venerate again now would we?"

We all laughed, and James yelled, "No! I promised our parents that I'd look after her, is all."

"Sure James, sure," I said.

After we were done eating, the prefects called all first years. They took us up to Gryffindor tower to the portrait of a fat lady. That sounded mean to me, but apparently that was her 'name'; or what everybody called her anyway. The boy prefect stepped to the front of everybody.

"Remember this password everybody and don't forget it or tell anybody from any other houses," he said before turning toward the 'fat lady' and saying, "Courage."

The portrait swung open to reveal the conmen room. All the other students were already in there, and they all turned to look at us before going back to whatever they were doing. The girl prefect came to stand next to the boy prefect.

"Alright, girls' dorms are to the right, and boys' are to the left. Each year has their own room," she said.

Then she just walked away; and the boy prefect just ran after her. I think he likes her, but I wouldn't know. Just then I was pulled into a hug.

"Lia, I'll Miranda and I will show you around the girls' dormitories," Lily said, letting go.

I turned around and saw the two of them smiling, "Sure, thanks, Lily, Miranda."

So we walked threw the door on the right, and up some stairs to a door. Lily and Miranda stopped.

"Okay, this is the first years' dorm, and just one more floor up is ours," Lily said.

"Yah, and feel free to come up if you ever get tired of your brother and his gang," Miranda said.

"Especially your brother; after all, you do have to live with him," Lily added.

I smiled and gave a laugh. They both broke into laughter as well, and we went back down the stairs. When we got down and out the door, James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter were waiting for us. James smiled; one that I knew all too well.

"What are you up to James?" Lily, Miranda, and I all asked at the same time.

Sirius and Remus both laughed and James said, "Nothing, want to go swimming?"

"Sure!" Miranda yelled.

"As long as I don't have to go in the water," Lily and I said.

We turned to each other and laughed. We all headed toward out dorms to get changed into our swimsuits, and when we came back down, the guys were all waiting for us. Once we headed out, Sirius lifted Miranda onto his shoulders.

"Sirius! What are you doing?" Miranda asked, holding onto his hands for support.

Sirius smiled, "I'm going to dunk you into the water."

"Oh no you're not!" she yelled.

She struggled but his grip stayed firm. When we got to the water, Sirius launched Miranda into the water. We all broke into laughter as she surfaced to the top of the water. She had one of those fake angry looks on her face.

"Sirius Black! Get in here!" she yelled.

Sirius shrugged, "Alright."

He ran and did a cannon ball into the water. James ran and did a dive into the water. Sirius and Miranda started to wrestle in the water.

"Come on in Lily!" James yelled.

I turned to Lily, "Go on Lily, I know you want to."

"Well, alright," she gave in.

She walked down to the edge of the water, and walked in. As soon as she was in, James and Sirius went under the water. Lily and Miranda let out a scream when James and Sirius came up under them.

"Chicken!" James and Sirius both yelled.

Lily and Miranda started to laugh as they began to play. I shook my head, and took out my book that I had hidden in my towel. Apparently Remus had done the same thing, because when I looked over, he was reading.

"Why don't you go into the water?" I asked.

"Why don't you?" he countered.

"Because I don't like going into lakes and rivers and oceans," I answered.

He smiled, "I have my reasons." Then he went back to reading.

I was confused but went back to reading my book. I herd a couple of screams and looked up from my reading. I started laughing when I saw both Miranda and Lily had pushed each other into the water. I herd Remus giving a small chuckle on my side. I looked up at the sky to see that it was getting late. I stood up and stretched. I folded up my towel and picked up my book. I turned toward the water where James, Lily, Miranda, and Sirius were still messing around.

"James! I'm heading back up to the castle!" I called.

Lily smiled and called back, "Yah, we should all head up! It's getting late and we have classes in the morning!"

So after we all were back in the castle and in our rooms I did not like what I saw in my dorm. The four other girls that I have to share the dorm with were all sitting in a circle on the floor talking, giggling, and doing their nails. When I walked in they all turned to me and must have assumed I was 'one of them' when they saw that I was in a swimming suit. Yah, I would never be 'one of them' with their pink fluffy lovingness.

"Hey! You're Lia Potter right? I'm Jessica Hoover," one of the girls with light brown hair just passed her shoulders and gray eyes said.

"Um, yah, that's me. Nice to meet you," I said while thinking, _somebody shoot me!_

A bleach blonde down to her waist and light blue eyes stood up and said, "Hi, I'm Mali Flo."

I nodded at her as the other two stood up. One had short strawberry blond hair with light brown eyes and the other long mid-back dark brown hair with dark blue eyes. The strawberry blonde was named Ryba (Ri-b-ah) Sabi (Saw-b-ee) and the other was Xenia (Zeh-n-ee-ah) Yakira (Yah-ck-ee-r-ah).

My first thoughts were, _what odd names, all of them. They're cool names but odd,_ then I thought, _I can't believe I'm stuck these people,_ after that it was, _I wonder if anybody will kill me?_

Jessica bounced over to me and pulled me into a hug saying, "Come on! We can do your nails!"

I pulled away and said, "No thanks, they're already done. See?"

I held out my hands that had a manicure that looked like a French but they were black instead. The girls looked at them and smiled. I couldn't figure out why but then I realized that it was probably that I had acrylics on my nails and not just natural.

"I'm going to go to bed okay?" I told them.

"Alright, good night Lia," Jessica and Mali said as Ryba and Xenia just nodded. I grabbed my pajamas and closed the curtains on my bed and got dressed. When I was done I put my pajamas back in my trunk before going to bed. Five minuets later the others went to bed as well.

The next morning was my first day of school. I got up and the others were all still sleeping; good. I got my school clothes and put them on. As I put the skirt on it reminded me of something; I still have to kill James. I smiled evilly to myself as I grabbed my books and everything that I would need for the day. I slipped out of the door, stuck my wand back into the room just through the door, and made a horn sound before quickly closing the door. I herd the others scream and laughed quietly to myself. I walked down the stares and saw that only Lily was in the commons room. She saw me and walked over.

"Hey Lia, are you ready for your first day?" she asked.

"I will be in a moment, and this should get you ready for your day too," I said.

Before she could say anything else I went over to the guys' dorms and went up to the floor that held the second years. I pressed my finger to my lips as I opened the door. When I walked in, Remus was up already and looked at us. He was about to say something, but I quickly tapped my finger to my lips and he got the message. I walked over to James' bed and took out my wand. I held my wand above his head.

"Lokhutrix," I muttered to change his hair pink, and, "Diminuendo," right after to make it so he couldn't speak.

I walked over to Remus and Lily and looked at them. Remus spoke first as Lily was trying to hard to stop laughing at James' hair color.

"Lia, why did you change James' hair and what was that other spell? I haven't herd, or read about it," he asked.

"Easy, he told me that the girls at school had to wear skirts and couldn't wear trousers; I had to get my revenge. And the other spell made it so he can't talk," I explained.

Remus gave a small laugh, "I need to learn that one."

Just then the other three boys woke up. James stretched, but stopped halfway through when Sirius broke out into laughter, soon followed by Lily; Peter was just staring while I smiled and Remus shook his head.

James tried to say the word 'what' but nothing came out. His hand flew to his throat as he looked around. When he saw Lily he tried to ask her why she was in here, but then he saw me and just stared. He got out of bed and when Lily and I saw that he was only in his boxers we both turned around. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that she had the faintest blush on her cheeks.

"Well, we'll see you guys down stares for breakfast," I said as Lily and I both ran out of the room.

I could just picture James trying to yell at me to come back, causing me to laugh.

When we reached the dinning room, Lily and I found Miranda waving us over. We walked over and sat across from her. Lily and I had just gotten our laughing under control by the time we had gotten food on our plates. Miranda was just looking at us oddly.

"Is there a reason that you two look like you were just attacked by a tickle monster?" she asked.

We both nodded, but before she could ask why I turned to Lily and said, "So you like my brother."

It wasn't a question, but she answered, "I have no idea what you are talking about. I detest James."

The way she said it almost made it believable, but her rosy cheeks betrayed her. I smiled and looked back toward the entrance to the dinning hall. I put on my best shocked and disgusted face.

"Why did James come down in his boxers?" I asked.

Lily's blush deepened and she snapped her head over to the door. When she turned back I was smiling in victory.

"So you don't like him?" Miranda asked just as I asked, "What were you saying?"

Lily sighed and admitted, "Okay, so I like him a bit, but he's too cocky for his own good."

I nodded, it was true. Just then the hall erupted into laughter. Miranda, Lily, and I joined in when we saw James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter all enter. One of the professors came running down from the staff table and over to them. James was trying to make hand signals, and Remus was talking. Finally James pointed to me with a glare. The professor waved me over, so I got up and walked calmly over to them. When I got there she didn't look to happy with me; oh well, it was worth it.

"Lia, please explain what, and why you did this to James," she asked.

I smiled up at her, "He deserved it professor. He told me that girls _had_ to wear skirts. It was just a simple payback. I only turned his hair pink and muted him so he wouldn't wake up the other students."

She was trying really hard to stay angry and not laugh.

I smiled again and said, "The hat did say I was sly, but usually only to James; when he deserves it."

She covered up her laugh with a cough as she said, "Alright, I'll let you off this time. You're dismissed Miss Potter, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, and Mr. Pettigrew."

We started to walk back as she fixed James' little…problems. I sat back down next to Lily with Remus on my other side. Sirius sat next to Miranda with Peter on his other side. When James came back, all fixed and no pink hair, he sat next to Lily. He glared at me as I took a bite of my toast.

"Lia," James said.

I looked at him, "Yes? What is it brother dearest?"

James just shook his head and viciously attacked his eggs.

"What did the poor eggs do to you James?" Miranda asked.

We laughed, and even James couldn't stay angry after that. Out of the corner of my eye as I laughed Remus was smiling at me, but I didn't think anything of it.

Soon a professor came around handing out our schedules. I took mine from the table and read it over. I had charms first, then potions, then herb-logy, and finally transfiguration today. At least the classes seamed fun. After breakfast I picked up my book bag and looked around once out of the dinning hall. Remus came up behind me.

"What subject are you looking for?" he asked.

"Charms," I replied, still looking around.

Remus nodded, "I pass right by that on my way toward the divination tower; I can show you where it is if you'd like."

My smile broke out full force as I looked up at him. I didn't notice that his cheeks were just a tad bit pinker than they were doffing breakfast, but it was there.

"Really Remus? That's so awesome of you; thank you so much!" I exclaimed.

"Yah," he said, turning his head to the side, "No problem. This way then."

Remus and I started walking in the direction of the charms room. It was silent for a bit, but it wasn't awkward, it was nice. It was just then that I noticed his robes; they weren't the best, nor were they in the best shape. There some patches here and there in random places. There was a tear on the bottom of one of his trousers legs, and I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Remus, why is there a rip in your trousers?" I asked as we climbed some stares.

Remus looked down, and looked sad, "Just got torn climbing a tree."

I doubted that, but if he didn't want to tell me, then he didn't have to. I sighed and looked at my watch; we still had thirty minuets before we had to be in class. I pulled him to the side of the hall; there was nobody else there, so I sat us down on the ground. Remus was looking at me oddly, but I ignored it and opened my bag. I pulled out some sewing thread and a needle.

"Lia, what are you doing?" he asked, though I had a feeling that he knew exactly what I was going to do.

"Just sit still so I can fix it," I said as I tied the thread off in the needle.

_***Remus' P. O. V.***_

"Remus, why is there a rip in your trousers?" Lia asked me.

I looked down at the bottom of my trousers, seeing the tear in them on the bottom. I must have missed that one after my last transformation. I looked at it sadly.

"Just got torn climbing a tree," I lied.

I'd never felt so bad lying about something when it came to anything to do with my transformations than I did just now lying to Lia. I had no idea why; I had known her for not even twenty-four hours now and I was feeling bad about lying. There had to be something wrong with me, or maybe it was just because this was James' sister, and lying to her felt like lying to him? No, that's not it. Suddenly Lia was having us sit on the ground by the wall. I looked at her oddly, but she just opened her bag and pulled out some black thread and a needle. I had a feeling what she was going to do, but I still asked.

"Lia, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Just sit still so I can fix it," she said as she prepared the needle.

Lia started to sew my trousers, and she was doing really well. Better than I do, though I can't sew, so. Blood started to rush to my face like it had outside of the dinning hall. I couldn't figure out why I kept blushing so much, but I was going to figure it out. She was done in less than five minuets, and my trousers looked like they had never been torn. Lia tucked the tread and needle back into her bag as I stood up. I helped her up, and I noticed that she was light. I shook it off as I looked down at her.

"Thanks Lia, you did a really great job," I complimented.

_***Lia's P. O. V.***_

"Thanks Lia, you did a really great job," Remus complimented me.

"Well I couldn't just let you walk around with a rip in your trousers," I joked. With a blush I added, "You forgot to let of my hand, Remus."

Remus immediately let go and turned his head to the side. He coughed before starting to walk again. I followed and soon we reached my charms room. I thanked Remus as he headed off toward his divination room.

_***James' P. O. V.***_

I ran into divination last minuet with Sirius and we took a seat at the table next to Remus and some kid that I didn't know. Peter and a Hufflepuff sat at the table on the other side closest to Remus. I huffed, trying to catch my breath. Running up all those stairs plus Quidditch is going to keep me in shape. Remus looked up from the book at us and shook his head. I leaned over and looked closely at his face. He just stared back at me; probably wondering what I was doing.

"Hey, Remus, are you feeling alright? You're face is red," I commented.

Sirius leaned around me and looked at Remus' face as well. He looked for a moment before nodding his head and lounging back in his chair.

"Yep, I think he needs to go to the infirmary. I also think that he needs some escorts to bring him," Sirius said with a grin.

I grinned as well, "Why yes, Sirius, I do believe that you are correct. Wouldn't want him to pass out on his way down all those stairs. It's our job as his friends to bring him. What do you say Sirius, Peter?"

Peter and Sirius both nodded. I pulled Remus up and slung one of his arms around my shoulders as Sirius did the same on his other side. Sirius clasped a hand over his mouth when he started to protest. I told the professor where we were going and-thinking of Remus as the good-y-too-shoes that he is he would never make it up-dismissed the four of us. Once we were all back in the commons room, Sirius and I pushed him onto one of the couches. Peter, Sirius, and I all pulled chairs so we were sitting in front of him.

Sirius spoke first, "So, who is it?"

Remus looked at us all shockingly, "What?"

I grinned with Sirius, saying, "Oh come on! You know exactly what we're talking about! Who's the witch that's caught your eye?"

Remus shook his head, "I honestly have no idea what you are talking about."

Peter piped in, siding with Sirius and I, "Your cheeks are getting darker."

_***Remus' P. O. V.***_

"So, who is it?" Sirius asked with a big goofy grin on his face.

I was shocked, "What?"

Sirius and James grinned as James spoke, "Oh come on! You know exactly what we're talking about! Who's the witch that's caught your eye?"

Lia's face popped into my mind, and more blood rushed to my face. I saw her sleeping on my shoulder back on the express. Saw her reading next to me in her swimming suit reading a book on a towel. Saw her laughing at James after she became a Gryffindor. Saw her concern when she noticed the rip in my trousers. Saw her sewing my trouser leg back together. I shook my head, trying to get the images out. This was James' younger sister that I was thinking about.

"I honestly have no idea what you are talking about," I said, still shaking my head.

Peter joined the conversation with, "Your cheeks are getting darker."

James and Sirius broke into laughter and Peter gave a small smile. More and more blood must have been rushing to my face while I was thinking. When a conversation is on you and you don't want it, change the subject. I smiled.

"Sirius likes Miranda," I blurted.

Sirius stopped laughing as James just laughed louder. Sirius hit James over the head and glared at me.

"So, what are you going to do about it Sirius ma' boy?" James asked as he stopped laughing.

I sighed in relief as Sirius and James talked. It was only a couple of more days until a full moon, so maybe a trip to the infirmary wasn't such a bad idea. Or maybe I should just go to Dumbledore? Yah, I'll go to Dumbledore and ask if I'm still allowed to use the shack and the passage.

_***Lia's P. O. V.***_

It was forth hour, and I wasn't feeling too well. Transfiguration was fun and fine until I started hurting. I was getting a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. I had a pained look on my face, and Jessica must have noticed.

"Hey, Lia, are you alright? Lia? Lia?" Jessica asked worriedly.

I fell from my chair and into a ball on the ground. My right arm clutched my left arm as my left arm clutched my right leg. Jessica jumped up and was at my side yelling.

"Professor! Professor! Something's happened to Lia!" Jessica yelled.

The Professor was at my side in an instant, asking me, "Lia, what's happened?"

I looked up at her and knew that she saw the pain in my eyes and I wasn't faking it as I whispered, "I-I don't know. It hurts."

I moaned as she picked me up. She started to speed walk down the hall, telling the students to stay in their seats and continue with the lesson. We were almost to the infirmary when we passed an older student; probably a sixth year, maybe seventh.

"Jonathan, go to Professor Dumbledore and tell him to hurry to the infirmary! The password is Fire Whisky! Run!"

The boy, Jonathan, took off running down in the opposite direction than he was going. Soon we were bursting through the big oak double doors of the infirmary. I was set down on a bed, and I groaned again. The pain wasn't receding, but nor was it getting worse. Madame Fixit rushed to my side in an instant, asking what happened.

"It-it hurts. Make it stop, please," I begged.

Dumbledore burst through the door with Remus at his heals. Dumbledore started talking to the other two adults while looking at me. My breathing started to come in pants. I clenched my right hand over my left shoulder and clenched my left hand into a fist. Blood started to run from my palm and shoulder. Madame Fixit ran back into her office and started to come back with a bottle.

"Miss Potter, what happened?" Dumbledore asked as Madame Fixit started to clean my new wounds.

Remus held my hand in his and let me squeeze them so I wouldn't cause any more damage to myself. I was still panting and sweat started to bead at the back of my neck and my hair line. Just then James burst through the door with Sirius and Peter not far behind, and Jonathan even came through the door. James came up on the other side and took my other newly bandaged hand. James had so much worry in his eyes that I thought he was going to start crying; and it takes a lot to get my big brother to cry.

"Miss Potter, Lia, what happened?" Dumbledore repeated calmly and softly.

"I don't know. It just hurts. Make it stop hurting, please. I can't stand it!" I yelled.

"Shh, shh, it's going to be alright. We'll make it stop hurting, I promise," James tried soothing. He looked at Madame Fixit, Dumbledore, and my transfiguration professor. "You can make it stop right? Please tell me you can make it stop!"

My grip on both James' and Remus' hands started to lessen. The pain was getting worse; my vision was fading away so quickly. All eyes turned back to me as my eyes started to close. A tear escaped my eye as my hands fell from the two boys'.

"Lia, Lia! You stay here! Lia!" James was yelling.

_***Remus' P. O. V.***_

Lia's hand started to loosen its grip on mine, and for just a split second I thought that whatever was happening to her was going away. And for just that one second relieve took over me. But just as quickly as it came, it was gone as I saw the pain in her eyes and a tear escape her eye. I felt like something was clawing at my insides as her hand fell from mine. It was like it was all happening in slow motion. James started to yell her name, telling her to stay with us. I knew that it wasn't going to help, but that one little strand of hope made me join in when he looked at us all frantically for help.

"Come on Lia. Fight it," I encouraged her as her eyes were almost completely closed.

Sirius joined in, "James is about to burst into tears."

For once, James didn't deny it. Even Jonathan-seventh year prefect for Gryffindor-and Peter started to talk to her. More tears were flowing from her eyes now as she tried to keep her eyes open. The look in her eyes was one of defeat, sorrow, and a lot of pain as her eyes slid shut. I clutched her hand as James did the same to her other one and tears slid down his face. I don't think I'll ever know how it feels for him, but if it feels this bad for me, then it must be Hell for James. Lia is his little sister, and there was never a doubt in my mind that she was his world. The way he always looked at her, even when he was angry with her about his hair and voice, it was as if he'd do anything for her. As if she asked him to do something for her, he wouldn't give it a second thought. Dumbledore went and put his hand on James' shoulder as Madam Fixit and the transfiguration professor ushered us out. I reluctantly let go of Lia's hand as we started to back away. I saw Dumbledore start to take Lia's hand out of James', but James was struggling.

"No! I'm not going to leave her! I promised my folks I'd take care of her!" James was yelling. "Lia! You have to wake up!"

"James," Dumbledore said in his soothing voice, "she's not dead. Look, she's still breathing. We need you to leave so we can figure out what's happening to her."

Immediately my eyes flew to her chest to see it moving up and down (not that way for all the pervs out there!). For the second time I felt relieved in this situation. Dumbledore said something more about the faster James and the rest of us left the faster they'd find a cure for whatever it is she has. James ran over and pushed us all out the door. Once out, James slumped against the stone wall. I sat down next to him, and Sirius on his there side; Peter sat on my other side. This was going to be a long wait.

I looked at James as he stared at his hand; the one that was holding Lia's. I slowly put my hand on his shoulder, as if to comfort him. He turned his head to look me in the eyes, sorrow was written in every feature of his face as the tears finally spilled over.

"She squeezed my hand," James whispered, tears making his voice rough and deep, "she squeezed it right before we were kicked out."

"What?" Jonathan asked, suddenly announcing his presence of still being here.

"Why are you still here Jonathan? Dumbledore only asked you to come get us," Sirius asked.

"No, I was asked to get _James_, he said nothing what-so-ever about either you or Peter," Jonathan responded.

"Sirius just drop it. James, what do mean she squeezed your hand?" I asked.

James tried to smile, but it came out kind of deformed, "It was like she was trying to tell me she was going to be fine, that I could go. Right before I let go to leave, she squeezed it before letting go."

"You really care," Peter piped in.

James turned to him and whispered, "Yah, I really do; I really do."

Just then there were footsteps running down the hall as other students filed out of their rooms. James quickly whipped his tears away, but made no move to move from the sitting position at the wall. The running footsteps were getting louder and closer, and I looked to see Lily and Miranda running as fast as they can. Lily dropped her books when she reached us and got down on her knees in front of James. She pulled him into a hug, James also wrapping his arms around her after just a moment.

"Oh James! I'm so sorry! What's happened? You don't know how badly I wanted to come with you when Jonathan came into class!" Lily exclaimed.

I was shocked when she said 'came into class', because that would mean that the others would have had to have gone back. Well, I guess even James and Sirius have to at least pass. Then again, they are both smart, just goof-offs. Lily never let go of James, even as he explained what had happened. It got me thinking about what she _actually_ thinks about Mr. James Charlus Potter.

_***Lia's P. O. V.***_

It was dark. I could hear people talking; Dumbledore and Madame Fixit. Through the pain I could only make out bits of their conversation. What I heard only increased my fear.

"I think she's…how long…guess…left?..." Dumbledore was saying.

"I think you're right…I don't know, two months maybe?...A day…just a guess," Madame Fixit was saying.

I tried to mentally fill in the blanks with, _'I think she's going to die. How long is your guess on what she has left?'_ and, _'I think you're right. I don't know, two months maybe?'_ I think she re-figured it out and changed it to, _'No, a day, but that's just a guess.'_ Then the only thing going through my mind was two things, _'Ouch!'_ and, _'I don't want to die!'_

_***Third Person P. O. V. With Dumbledore and Madame Fixit***_

"I think she's an animagus. How long has she gone without changing? If you had to guess how long has she left before she wakes up?" Dumbledore asked Madame Fixit, glancing at little Lia Potter.

Madam Fixit looked at the small girl on the bed as well, replying, "I think you're right. As for how long it's been; I don't know, two months maybe. She'll wake up in about a day. The rest is just a guess."

_***Lia's P. O. V.***_

'_My first day sucks! I want James…and Remus…Wait what?! Did I just think that?! Well, he is really nice, and having his company and my brother's before I die would be nice,'_ I was thinking before more pain hit me.

I woke up. I sat up in the infirmary bed. Wait, there wasn't any pain. I looked at my hands, arms, and the rest of me. I appeared fine. Just then Dumbledore walked through the door. He smiled at me and stood at the end of the bed.

"Lia, you gave us quite a scare there," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"No pain actually, so I feel fine," I told him.

Dumbledore nodded his head. He walked around the side of the bed and took a seat in the chair. His intense crystal blue eyes were piercing. He folded his hands and leaned back.

"So," I started, "did you find out what caused…whatever happened?"

Dumbledore nodded. I looked at him, waiting for him to speak. He didn't say anything as he stood up and motioned for me to follow him. I stood up, shakily, and followed him to his office. Once in his office he had me stand in the center of the room and stood a few feet away from me.

"I'd like you to change into your animagus form. What is it by the way?" he asked.

I looked at him shocked. How did he find out about that? Not even mother and father know about that. Yes, I was born one, but nobody knew so I'm not registered. There would be no way for him to know that. Or maybe he doesn't, and it's just a hunch? Either way, if I told him I didn't know what he was talking about, I wouldn't just be lying, but I'd be lying to the headmaster. I swallowed.

"How did you know about that?" I asked.

He smiled at me, "You're body and bones were aching to change. We guessed that it's been about two month's sense your last transformation am I right?" When I nodded he continued, "So you have to change into your form as an animagus or the pain will come back." He waved his hand, "So go ahead."

I nodded again and said, "Jack-a-lope. I'm a jack-a-lope."

I started to change. A rippling sensation went from my toes to my head. I tried to relax my muscles as the sounds of _pop-pop-snap_ came as my bones changed. I started to get smaller in my clothes. Black fur spread like a wild fire across me as I turned into my jack-a-lope form. Lastly my small dark brown-ish antlers came up on my little rabbit head. I was small, really small. I was the size of a baby bunny, but with small antlers atop the head. I hopped out of my clothes and into Dumbledore's line of sight. I looked up at him through my big green eyes. I took one more hop toward him, and he bent down.

"My, you are extraordinary." He held his hand out, asking, "May I?"

I hopped into his hand, and I wasn't even the size of his palm. There was a knock on the door and my transfiguration professor walked in. She looked at my pile of clothes on the ground, and then at Dumbledore.

"Albus, you asked for me?" she asked as she picked my clothes up and waved her wand for a bag, putting them into it.

"Yes," he held his hand out to show me to my professor. "This is Lia Potter, she's an animagus. She hasn't been transforming regularly, so I'd like you to start your next lesson tomorrow on animagus'."

She stepped closer, "Lia? May I hold you?"

'_Because that's not an odd question at all,'_ I thought as I nodded my little head.

Dumbledore handed me to my teacher as she looked at me. I felt so small looking up at them both.

"This is something else. How did we not know about Lia being an animagus?" she asked.

Dumbledore asked me a question to answer hers, "Lia, are you registered?" When I shook my head he asked, "Were you born with the gift of an animagus?" I nodded my head. He smiled and looked at my transfiguration professor and holding out his hand told her, "Can you go and get Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin please?"

"Of course," she said as she handed me back to Dumbledore.

When she was gone, he set me on his desk and sat behind it in his chair. When there was a knock on the door I hopped behind a pile of books. James and Remus both walked in and took a seat in the chairs across the desk.

"Professor Dumbledore, what's happened? Is it about my sister? Please tell me it's good news," James was saying.

It almost sounded like he was begging, but he also sounded tired. When Remus spoke he didn't sound much better.

"Please just tell us," he said.

Dumbledore nodded and picked me up. They both looked at me and back to Dumbledore as if he was on something; or off of something that he was supposed to be on. Both of which might very well be true.

"How is that supposed to help Lia?" James asked.

When I looked at his face I saw that he looked very tired and that his eyes were rimmed with red. Remus only looked tired, but that got me thinking on why he would be tired in the first place. Better yet, why had Dumbledore even asked him to come? I'm glad he did, but it made me wonder. Dumbledore passed me to James and James just looked down at me.

"Why does it have antlers?" he asked.

"It's a jack-a-lope, but they don't exist," Remus told him.

"That particular jack-a-lope, the only jack-a-lope that I know even exists, is a she. And she just happens to be your younger sister Lia, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore let the shock settle in for a moment before continuing, "Lia is an animagus, James."

James brought me closer to his face in between himself and Remus. They both looked at me closely.

"Lia?" James asked.

I nodded mu head, and licked his finger with my tiny pale pink tongue. He smiled at me and looked back at Dumbledore.

"So what happened to her anyway?" he asked.

"She didn't change enough. It's been about two month's sense her last transformation and her body and bones were aching to change," Dumbledore explained. He stood up, "I suggest we leave my office so Lia can turn back into her human form."

James set me on the ground by my bag of clothes and the three of them left. I started to change back in reverse, and soon I was standing in the office. I quickly got re-dressed and went toward the door. I opened it and James pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I hugged him back, and when he let me go he pushed me toward Remus.

"Remus here was almost as worried about you as I was," James told me.

I smiled up at Remus and gave him a hug too. When we let go I turned back to Dumbledore.

"Thank you professor Dumbledore," I said.

He smiled, "No thanks are needed, Miss Potter. Now, I suggest that you, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Lupin all enjoy your day off." When I looked at him oddly he chuckled and said, "You three have the day off because you need to recover and these two were so worried that I didn't think that they'd be able to concentrate. And now that you're better I think they'll be so worried wondering if you're alright now that I think it would only be fitting for them to watch you to be sure that you're completely recovered."

As we were walking away, Remus looked back at him. And although I didn't see it, Dumbledore winked at him; like he knew something.

_Time Skip…a few months later…spring_

I was walking with Jessica-yah; we became friends after a while-to professor Slughorn's party. As we were walking, and she was talking away about something that I paid no mind to, I looked out the window. Spring time; ugh! The wamping willow was still in the distance. Wait a moment…there were two figures going in the direction of the tree. I could just barely make out the figure of my transfiguration professor, but the other figure was hidden. I stopped and turned to Jessica.

"Jessica, can you see who the other person is over there?" I asked pointing.

Jessica looked closely, shaking her head, "No, but if you want to figure it out you'll have to do it yourself. There is no way I'm going near that tree."

I started at a fast walk toward the tree, Jessica calling after me to stop. I looked over my shoulder and called.

"Go to the party! I'll be there later!"

With that I took off into a running sprint toward the two people. As I got closer I didn't want either of them to spot me, so I transformed into my jack-a-lope form. I gazed out in shock as I saw the other figure. The other person was Remus, and he was entering a secret passageway under the tree. Once my professor was gone I turned back into my human form. I took out my wand, and stilled the tree. Well, I was going to still the tree, but when I stepped out of my hiding place to do so, it stopped moving. I cautiously stepped forward, and it didn't move. I got all the way to the base of the trunk, and gently patted the tree. I looked up at it.

"Thank you for not attacking me," I said to it.

I entered the secret door, and climbed down the stairs. There were groans coming from farther down, and I recognized them as Remus'. I started to get worried, so I took off at a run. I came to be in a house and there was a door ajar. I crept up to it and pushed it open. Remus was on the floor in a ball, looking to be in pain. I ran to him and knelt beside him.

"Remus, what's wrong?" I asked, feeling my chest starting to hurt.

'_What is this feeling?'_ I wondered in the back of my mind.

Remus' head snapped up and he looked worried, "Lia, you have…to get out of…here."

I touched his shoulder, "But Remus-"

"Now!"

And that's when he started to change. I slowly backed away as he became a full werewolf. He growled at me, and a whimper came out of my lips.

"Lia! Where are you?!" James' voice was heard down the hall.

Remus looked at me, before bolting out the door.

"No!" I yelled.

Remus turned around and lunged at me.

"Stupefy!" was said twice from the doorway.

The spells hit Remus before he reached me. I fell to the ground as Remus skidded to a halt right above me. He growled as he twisted his head to look at his three best friends. I could see James and Sirius had on their this-is-_so_-not-funny-and-when-this-is-over-you're-dead faces on, and Peter was shaking behind them, wand in hand. I tried to move out from under Remus, but he growled and turned his head in my direction.

"Hey! Remus! Never turn your back on the guys with wands!" Sirius called, trying to get his attention off of me.

I inched a little bit farther away from Remus, stopped, inched, and stopped. I was almost all the way out from under him, so I slowly pulled my legs out. The three of them were trying their hardest not to look at me so Remus wouldn't either.

"Come on Remus, we know you're in there," James said to his friend. "Fight it."

"Yah," Sirius put in, "you don't _really_ want to eat us, and we'd taste horrible. Besides-"

"-That would be cannibalism-" James said.

"-And that's just gross man," Sirius finished.

I slowly got to my feet, and backed up toward the window. The window was slightly opened, so I stuck my wand out.

"Accio broom," I whispered.

Remus turned fully to face James, Sirius, and Peter, just looking at them. I glanced out the window and saw the broom coming full force toward the window.

'_It worked! I'm not even supposed to know that one yet,'_ I thought.

The broom burst through the window full force ever so not gracefully. All attention came to me as I hopped on it and started to fly around the room. Remus started to try and jump to get me, but I stayed as close to the sealing as I could as I laid my stomach flat against the stick.

"Get going!" I yelled at them.

"Accio broom!" James yelled. He looked up at me, "I'm not leaving my sister!"

James' broom came in, while getting on it he turned to Sirius and Peter, "Get going, we'll meet you back in the commons room."

James started to fly around opposite of me, and Remus started to try and get us both. James yelled at me from the other side of the room.

"Lia, you fly out the window first!" he yelled.

I nodded and zoomed out of the window. I just realized that I was flying around on a broom, in a skirt. That's smart of me. I hovered by the window, and when James came out I quickly shut it. We flew quickly back to the castle, and returned the brooms to the closet. James pulled me into a hug, making me feel small.

"Lia, don't ever scare me like that again!" he yelled. "I thought I was going to loose you _again_." He smiled and teased, "Why couldn't you have just picked up doing pranks from me and not the I'm-going-to-get-myself-into-deadly-situations? Whatever am I going to do with you?"

I smiled, "You're going to let me go to Slughorn's party; I promised Jessica that I'd be back."

He looked at me; "You skipped Slughorn to almost get yourself killed?" he smiled and pushed me toward the hallway, "I don't blame you there. No go fake having fun and pretend to laugh at his jokes."

I laughed and took off running toward the party. Jessica would have told Lily where I was going and why I wasn't there, and both of them would be worried. I stopped and fixed my short hair for a moment before pushing open the door.

Right as I stepped through the door I heard three, "Lia's". Two sets of arms pulled me into a hug, and when they let go I got a pat on the back. I looked to see that Jessica and Lily were the two to pull me into a hug, and Slughorn was the one to pat me on the back. I smiled and Lily was giving me the 'when-we-talk-later-you-have-to-tell-me-what-happened-so-I-can-kill-you' look.

"Lia, we were wondering when you were going to get here!" Slughorn was saying. "Alright, so what do ghosts serve for desert?"

'_Oh gosh, another one of his lame insulting jokes,'_ I thought. Despite my thinking I smiled up at him and asked, "I don't know Professor, what do ghosts serve for desert?"

"I scream!"

Professor Slughorn started to laugh uncontrollably, and the rest of us just chuckled to be nice. After he was done laughing he went on to talk about just random babble that really wasn't that interesting, but being rude probably wasn't the best thing to be to a man who gives you grades and decides if you fail or not; so I just endured it as best as I could, laughing at the appropriate times. After a while he said he had to get back to his other guests, and that he'd see me tomorrow in class.

"Alright Professor," I called after him.

I glanced up at the clock to see the time, noticing that I'd have to be back in the tower in ten minuets. I set out to find Jessica and Lily to tell them I was leaving. I finally found them, and went to go find Slughorn again. Once finding him I bid him goodnight and headed out. I set off at a light jog to Gryffindor tower. I reached the 'fat lady' and stopped.

"Poly-juice," I said.

I entered, and James, Sirius, and Peter were waiting for me. I know James had let me off easy the first time when we got back, but I think that was just because he was worried and still in the shock of it all. Now, with his face set in a hard frown, narrowed eyes, and his back straight; I knew I was in for an earful. James haled himself up off the couch, Sirius and Peter following him, and marched over to me. I lowered my head and brought my shoulders up to my ears, squeezing my eyes shut tight. I peeked through one eye to see him standing right in front of me with his two friends behind him; his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed into a look that could kill.

"Lia," James growled, "you've had your fun, now tell me one thing." I waited for him to continue. Finally he burst, almost yelling, "What in the name of Godric Gryffindor did you think you were doing?!"

I flinched, never had I seen James so mad; most certainly not at me. I was scrambling my mind for something to say to his question that wouldn't sound completely mental. James grabbed my forearms and shook me; lifting me to my toes. I shut my eyes even tighter.

"Answer me, Lia! Why would you go into the shrieking shack?!" James yelled.

"James," I choked out. "James, you're hurting me."

Immediately he let go and took a calming breath. I opened my eyes to see his chest heaving, his shoulder shaking; and watched him settle back into normal breathing. He reopened his eyes and looked back down at me. I swallowed, because it was clear in his eyes that he was still angry with me and what I had done.

"I-I-I-I don't know," I admitted. "I just saw two figures walking toward the wamping willow and wanted to know who they were. When I saw it was Remus," I swallowed, taking a deep breath. "When I saw it was Remus I wanted to know what he was doing. He was supposed to be going to Slughorn's party, but he had said he had something to do, and I wanted to know what it was." I looked up at my older brother, and when I looked past the anger in his eyes, I could see the worry deep down there. He made me feel so much smaller that I already was. "I'm sorry James."

James looked at me and sighed. He looked over his shoulder at his two friends and said, "I'll meet you up in the room in a moment. I need a word with Lia." When they were gone he turned back to me. "Lia, you scared me so much."

I looked at my feet, "I know. I'm sorry big brother."

I really was sorry, but any opportunity that could get me off the hook I would take; and the 'big brother' line always works with James. I smiled in my head when James stayed silent; he was trying to fight it. Finally he gave in and pulled me into a hug. It was quiet for a long time; James broke it.

"I'll talk with Remus, telling him what happened," he told me.

I pulled away, "No, I can tell him."

James studied me, "I'm not sure Lia."

"Please big brother? Please?"

James held his breath. Letting it out on an exaggerated sigh he said, "That card is so not fare Lia, but fine, you can tell him." When I opened my mouth to thank him he added, "But I get to talk to him after you do. Got it?"

I beamed, "Got it!" After a moment I added, "Big brother."

_***The Next Day**After Last Class***_

I was on my way to the library to do some research on werewolves. The reality had finally decided to settle in earlier today that Remus was a werewolf. I walked in, and walked to one of the tables in the back to set my stuff down. After putting my stuff down at one of the tables, I walked toward the 'Mystical Creatures' aisle.

"W. W. W. Where are the W's?" I asked myself out loud.

A hand reached past me and pointed to where the W's were. I turned around to see Remus standing there, almost looking sad. I smiled at him and gave him a hug. He stiffened for a moment, but hugged back. I let go and continued to smile at him.

"Thanks Remus, how are you feeling?" I asked.

Remus looked at me for a moment before finally answering, "I've been better." It was silent for a moment before he started bluntly, "James told me what happened."

I looked at him shocked, my face turning angry, "Gosh dang it James. I told him I'd tell you what happened." I looked at Remus. "Well now you know what happened, so what are you in the library for?"

"Lia, look, I'm sorry. I never would have-If I'd been in my right mind-I wouldn't want to-" he stumbled over what he was trying to say.

"Remus, it's okay. I'm not hurt and I'm not mad." I shrugged, "Besides, it was my fault anyway."

Remus grabbed my shoulders, "Lia, listen to me. It was _not your fault_ that _I_ attacked you. I could have killed you! Are you listening to me?"

I just looked up at him and shook my head. It was my fault, and I knew it. If I hadn't followed him, I would never have been in danger. If I had the chance to re-due it, I wouldn't. I'd rather know that my friend is a werewolf than not. I turned around and started to look at the books.

"I came here to research werewolves; to see if there was anything that could make your transformation less painful or at least a little more bearable than it is now," I told Remus, taking down three books that looked like they could help.

It was quiet as I walked back to my table, and I thought that he hadn't followed me until he spoke almost sorrowfully, "There isn't anything that could help me, Lia, and you shouldn't waste your time."

I set the books down. "You never know, there could be _something_ no matter how small that you _think_ wouldn't help you, but just may end up doing just that." Changing the conversation, "So what were you here looking for?"

Remus looked almost shy and embarrassed to admit what he was looking for when he said, "I was looking for a book to tell me how an animagus could be something that doesn't exist."

I smiled, "Like me being a jack-a-lope?"

He nodded, "Just like that. You were born one right?"

I nodded as well, "Yep, no magic alterations." I smiled. "No pun intended."

Remus gave a chuckle, and we headed over to find him a book that could help him. Soon we were both sitting and reading out books while taking notes, a few words exchanged here and there once and a while. When I looked at my watch, I was shocked to see that we had to be back in the commons area in fifteen minuets. I looked up at Remus and we picked up our stuff, and checking out our books, headed back. And as we walked back, I knew everything was going to be alright. When we got back I found James and hit him on the head with one of the books that I was caring.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" James exclaimed.

"You told me I could tell him, and then you'd talk to him!" I turned around and started to walk toward the girls' dormitory, muttering just loud enough for him to head, "Bloody brother." I turned my head with a smile, "Night!"

_**~Time Skip! ~ Four Years Later~**_

"James, you take good care of your sister," I heard my father say to James.

"I will, but we have to get on the train now," James said impatiently.

"Alright, try not to get into too much trouble this year," father said.

"I don't know if I can do that," James replied, walking over to where mother and I stood.

"Ready Lia?" James asked me, loading my trunk onto the train.

"Yah, bye mother, father!" I called, letting James help me into the train.

"Bye Lia, James," our parents said as James and I disappeared from sight.

Wow, serious déjà vu moment there. I was in my fifth year now; James, Sirius, Miranda, Lily, Peter, and Remus are all in their sixth year. All summer James, the gang, and I had been working on a way to help Remus. Finally, we had figured it out; and our plan would go into action later tonight. We had the potions all ready, and all we had to do was meet up with the others and add the last final ingredient; animal hair. Miranda and I had been keeping Remus company during his transformations over the last four years. Miranda's animagus form is a lynx. It's so cool.

"Lia!"

I turned around and saw Jessica leaning out of a compartment. I smiled and waved.

"Hey Jessica! How was your summer?" I called.

"Great! How was yours?"

"Super! I'll see you at school!"

"Alright, see yah!" she yelled back as she went back into the compartment; probably with Mali, Ryba, and Xenia our dorm mates.

James and I continued on our way until we found the compartment with our friends in it. I opened the door, and walking in, sat next to Miranda, who sat by Sirius, who sat across from Peter, who sat next to James-after he sat down of course-, who sat next to Remus, who sat across from me. I turned to Miranda.

"Hey, how have you been?" I asked her.

"Great!" she replied happily.

"Has anything _happened_ recently?" I tried to hint at her crush on Sirius; who so obviously likes her back but they're both to blind to see it.

Miranda's cheeks got the slightest bit darker as she said, "No."

I smiled knowingly at her. Oh yah, Lily and I are _so_ getting them together. I looked over at my older brother; and sighed. James though…he still needs help with his Lily problem. _A lot_ of help. I've been trying to hint at it for him, but nothing seems to be working; and he's not getting it. I looked over at Peter; I didn't think that he liked anybody, and if he did, he wasn't going to tell me; so there really wasn't anything to do in his situation. Finally I forced myself to look at Remus; the color in my cheeks immediately shooting up. Just then Lily opened the door, and I could see Severus standing behind her with a scowl.

"Hey, Lia, Miranda, everybody," she greeted. She looked over to Remus, "Remus, we've got that prefect meeting in five minuets, we better get going." When Remus stood she looked back over to Miranda and I; and seeing our red faces, smiled. "We'll have to catch up later you two. Bye."

"Bye Lily!" James called.

Well, at least James was getting one thing right; her name.

We pulled up to the school, and I got into a carriage with James, Miranda, Sirius, and Peter. I watched as we came closer and closer the castle, just wanting this year to be over with before it even started. Why you ask? Well, I've been practically avoiding Remus for a while now. When he'd be over during the summer, I really never said much to him; and the only time we'd really 'hang' was when he'd have to transform; and even then we couldn't talk and Miranda was there.

The truth was, I didn't know how to act around him anymore. All I've wanted was to ask Lily what was happening, but didn't know how to approach the subject. I could try telling her what happens, but yet I have a feeling that she'll know what's wrong; and I'm not entirely sure I want to know the answer just yet.

"Lia," James' voice brought me out of my runaway train thoughts.

I turned to him with a smile that I'm sure didn't look anything like a genuinely true smile. "Yah?"

"I asked you why you've been so quiet." James looked sort of worried, but it was covered well by his well practiced mask.

"Oh," I said, blinking. "Nothing; just all the different colors I'm going to change your hair at random moments when you deserve it. I'm running out of colors. Any idea's Miranda? Sirius?"

The carriage burst into laughter as James gave me a little shove. We got out of the carriage and walked up the stone steps to the castle, and took our seats next to Miranda's two younger sisters who were just starting their second year at Hogwarts.

"What's up Courtney, Sarah?" Miranda asked.

Courtney and Sarah both have brown hair like Miranda, but theirs isn't bed-head looking; theirs is more straight and 'perfect' you could say. We talked for a bit until the sorting began. After that, we ate and talked. Well, I really listened more to the conversations. They were something like…:

"Sirius, give me my apple!" Miranda yelled as Sirius snatched her apple off her plate and took a bite.

James trying to 'put the moves on Lily'. "So, Lily, I was thinking that we could go up to the library to study. But I don't have my library card, but I was wondering if it was still okay if I checked you out?" To which Lily responded, "James Potter! That has got to be one of the _cheesiest_ things I have ever had the misfortune to hear!"

Courtney was talking to her best friends, "So like I asked Miranda if I could borrow some of her mascara, and she was all 'I don't own any, and you shouldn't be wearing that rubbish'!" "Oh my gosh! She doesn't own mascara?!" "I know right?!"

Then there was Sarah who was talking to Peter. Well, Sarah was talking and Peter looked like he was sweating. "So Peter, how was your summer? Mine was great! We'll have to hang more this year than we did last year. You know I was thinking…"

I stopped listening to what was happening and decided to leave. Remus had sat down next to me, and I was starting to feel sick to my stomach. I stood, and James stopped giving Lily cheesy pick-up lines and looked at me.

"James, I'm not feeling well, I'm going to bed. Night everyone," I said.

Before they could even answer, I was rushing out of the great hall. Once outside of the doors and down a hallway, I sank against the wall. I put my knees up and my head between my knees, taking deep breaths. Why was it that just the thought of Remus kept me from thinking of anything else and non-observant? Why was it that when I was near him I felt sick, but not in a bad way? Why does he have this affect on me and what is it?

"Lia?"

I looked up to see Remus standing directly before me. My breath caught in my throat, and my heart tried to break my ribs. He spoke again.

"Why have you been avoiding me for the past year and a half? I need an answer, a real answer."

Oh gosh, I'm going to throw up. That feeling is back. Light came in from a window and cast onto his back, giving him a halo around his whole body. Not that I noticed or anything. See, distracted again.

"Lia answer me," Remus demanded.

"I-I-I-I," I was trying to get out what I had to say; it was really important.

"You what? Don't say you haven't been avoiding me, because you have."

"I-I-I-I-I-I'm going to hurl!"

I ran around the corner and into Moaning Murdal's bathroom and into a stall. I put my head over the toilet and threw my dinner up. There was a hand on my back a moment after.

"Well, that was graceful," Remus' voice whispered. "Lia, are you alright?"

I threw up again, and chocked out, "Do I sound and or look alright Remus?"

"Well, no, not exactly," he responded as I threw up again.

Well, I knew that I wasn't throwing up because of the feeling Remus gives me. After my little session, I rinsed my mouth out in one of the sinks. Murdal came out of her stall and stood behind Remus.

"What's wrong with her?" Murdal asked.

I whipped my mouth and looked at the pair. "Nothings wrong, I'm just tired." I looked Remus in the eyes. "Can we reschedule out talk till later?"

Remus was silent for a moment. "Yah, sure, later." When we reached the door he turned to me. "Lia, I'd walk you up, but I have to help Lily with the first years."

I gave a small forced smile, "It's fine."

"One more thing, the password is Geodic."

"Thanks."

_***Remus' P. O. V.***_

Lia looked me in the eyes. "Can we reschedule out talk till later?"

I stayed silent. Later? Did she really mean that or is she just trying to get out of talking to me; avoiding me? But there was no way her throwing up was fake, so I'd just have to believe her for now.

"Yah, sure, later." We walked to the door and I turned to her. "Lia, I'd walk you up, but I have to help Lily with the first years."

She gave a small smile, but it was strained and didn't reach her eyes. "It's fine."

"One more thing, the password is Geodic."

"Thanks," she said before going toward the partite of the fat lady. I stood for just a moment longer before going to help Lily with the first years. I walked over and Lily was already having them follow her. I started to walk next to her on the way to Gryffindor tower.

"Is everything alright Remus?" Lily asked me.

I shook my head, "No, Lia was throwing up."

"Is she alright?" She shook her head. "Stupid question, if she was alright she wouldn't be throwing up in the bathroom. Where is she now?"

"She's in her room most likely," I responded as we came up to the fat lady. "Geodic."

The partite swung open and Lily and I entered with the first years. Lily pointed out the rooms before rushing up to the girls' dormitory. I sighed and went to sit by James, Sirius, Peter, and Miranda; otherwise known as Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Tuffs. Myself known as Moony; ironic is it now, and Lia known as Sprints. I turned my head away from looking at the girls' dormitory to see the others looking at me oddly.

"What?" I asked.

"What's wrong with you Moony?" Sirius asked. "You've been acting all weird for a while now."

"Nothings wrong; Lia was throwing up and I was worried," I explained.

"What?!" James belted, receiving many odd looks from the others in the commons room. "Why was she throwing up?"

"I don't know, that's why I was worried."

It was silent for a while, and we all just looked at each other. Suddenly Sirius sat up straight and looked at me shocked. We all looked at him.

"What is it Padfoot?" James asked.

"I don't know why I didn't see it before now," Sirius started. When nobody spoke, he continued in a whisper, "Moody's in love with Lia!"

"_What?!_" James yelled at me. "Is this true Remus?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I tried to say with confidence; it didn't work to well.

I've known for a while now that I've loved Lia. That was part of the reason that it hurt so badly that she was avoiding me. James just looked at me with utter shock. Finally I sighed.

"Look James," I started.

"Moony, this is my _baby sister_ that we're talking about. How could you fall in _love_ with my sister?" James asked me.

"I don't know James," I tried to explain. "I didn't mean for it to happen. You have to believe me."

"Prongs just chill," Miranda tried to tell James. "Moony couldn't help that he fell in love with Lia; just like you can't help that you fell in love with Lily." She put her hand on his shoulder. "It can't be helped."

"I know, it's just…" James fell short, but picked up again after a deep breath. "It's just that she's my baby sister."

"It was bound to happen sometime mate," Sirius added. "Why not have it be one of your best mates?"

I thought back to second year on the train with Lia.

_**~Remembering~ Second year~**_

_Sirius laughed, "Well, would you trust any of us?"_

_James thought, and then laughed with him, saying, "I don't think I'd trust you, Sirius, but I'd trust Remus here."_

_I gave a small smile before James decided to head out and talk to Lily._

_**~End Remembering~ Present Time~**_

James must have been remembering the same thing, because he sighed and looked at me.

"I'm sorry Moony," he told me. "I know you didn't mean for it to happen, but it was just sort of a shock you know."

Miranda sat back with a smile on her face asking, "So how long have you known you liked her and when did you find out that you loved her?"

I stayed silent, and Sirius said, "The werewolves out of the shrieking shack now mate; you have to spill everything."

I sighed, "Third year and half way through fourth year."

Just then Lily came down from the girls' dormitory and walked over to us. She handed James a piece of paper.

"It's just a bug, so she's fine, but she said to continue on with whatever you were going to do later tonight and that the paper had the directions," she explained.

James looked up at her, "Remus is in love with Lia."

I looked at James wide eyed. Did he seriously just tell Lily that I was in love with Lia? James continued.

"You have to help us make Lia love him," James went on.

Lily shook her head. "You still don't get it do you James?" And with that she walked away.

Well, it looked like the plan was still on; we were going to make James, Sirius, and Peter into animagus'. They already knew what they wanted to be; hence the nicknames. Let the plan commence.

_***Lia's P. O. V.* ~The Next Day~**_

I woke up the next morning and got ready for class before heading down to the great hall for breakfast. Jessica and I both sat down at the table and talked for a bit. I was secretly nervous about how the potion went for the guys. Did it work? Did it fail? If it did fail does it have any potential danger to them? I probably should have looked into that…

"Lia?" Jessica's voice asked, bringing me out of my worry.

"Yah?"

"Were you even listening?"

"Of course," I lied.

"Then what did I just say?" she asked, raising her eye brows.

"Uh…" I racked my brain for something to say. Too bad this came out, "You were talking about your mom's pancakes?"

Jessica beamed. "So you were listening! Good. My mom made the best blueberry and broccoli pancakes this summer-"

"Wait, wait, wait," I interrupted, holding my hands up. "_Blueberry and broccoli pancakes_? What are you _eating_?"

"Blueberry and broccoli pancakes."

I shook my head as she continued to tell me all about the pancakes that her mom made this summer. I almost laughed when I had guessed what she was talking about. I smiled and sighed in relief when my brother and the gang sat down along with Miranda and Lily. Jessica got up and ran over to the door as a Ravenclaw boy entered; her boyfriend. Apparently they had gotten together after their end of the year break-up. They had had a fight on the last day of school about something-or-other that I wasn't paying attention to at the time, and had broken up. But by the looks of it-as they kissed, to which I looked away-they were back together. As long as she was happy. Conversation started among the group, and I got myself some pumpkin juice and a yogurt for breakfast. Jessica came back and sat by me again.

"So Lia," Jessica started. Here it comes; all about Jack Rothschild. "So Jack and I are back together again. I felt so bad about our fight on the last day of school, and was just about to call him later that night, when he called me and asked me to take him back. So I did, and we hung out the next day, some making-out in the park by his house, and all that jazz. And then…"

I stopped listening to what she was saying, just nodding my head every once and a while. I reached for my glace of pumpkin juice and took a sip.

"-Lia why don't you have a boyfriend?" Jessica asked.

And there went my pumpkin juice all over the table. James stopped hitting on Lily and the others stopped talking. Our group was silent as they all looked at me.

"_Excuse me_?" I managed to get out as I coughed and choked on my pumpkin juice.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?" Jessica asked again.

"Jessica! That's a personal question to ask Lia," Lily defended.

Jessica looked at her. "Well I'm sure you're all dying to know the answer; I just got up the courage to ask." She turned back to me, "Well?"

"Well Hell Jessica! How am I supposed to know that?" I exclaimed, throwing my arms into the air. I grabbed my schedule as it was handed out by my Transfiguration professor. Standing up I said, "I've got to get to class."

With that I rushed out of the room. I looked down at my schedule; mixed grade advanced muggle study with professor…I can't even pronounce that. I'll figure it out later. I got into class and took a seat at the front of the room. A few minuets later another person walked in followed by another. I didn't turn around to see who they were. Not until I heard…

"Lia! You're in here too?"

I turned around to see Miranda running toward me. She turned around and waved the other person forward. I looked to see Remus walking toward us. When he got to us she pushed him into the seat next to me and she sat behind me. I turned and straddled my chair just as Miranda spun hers around to do the same thing. After a while of the three of us talking about our schedules others started to file in. Soon the professor walked in, and he looked at Miranda and me.

"Ladies! Is that any way to sit?" he asked us.

"Uh…" we both started as we fixed our chairs.

He shook her head and started the lesion. Well, this class was going to be fun. I looked around the room to see who else was in the class. There were quite a bit of Ravenclaw students, some Hufflepuff, no Slytherin, and we were the only Gryffindor students. I returned my attention the professor.

"In a few weeks we will be taking a trip to the Americas to observe the muggles there," he was saying. "You will all need muggle clothes and know how to blend in with them. So that's what we'll be doing until our trip."

I took out a muggle notebook, because I had wanted one for this class, along with a muggle pencil and eraser. I prepared to take notes even thou I spend quiet a bit of time in the Americas blending in. The professor continued to talk and I wrote some of the important stuff. He stopped mid-way and looked at me.

"Miss Potter, what are you writing on and with?" he asked me.

"A notebook and pencil," I replied.

He came over and held them both up for the class to see. "Class, this is what muggle students' use at their schools." He continued to talk about muggle students before handing me back my stuff. "Where on earth did you get those?"

"America."

Before he could ask Miranda jumped in, "She spends heaps of time there professor."

"We both do," I put in.

"Well," the professor announced to the class. "It appears we have our guides for our trip."

Oh. This was going to be interesting.

_***Remus' P. O. V.***_

Miranda was dead. She knew how I felt about Lia, and she still made me sit by her. Now these were our permanent seats. Gosh had she grown sense that day on the train second year. I looked over at her as the professor continued to talk. Her hair had grown slightly longer to just above her shoulder. Her eyes seemed to have gotten just the slightest bit darker. But not only had her hair gotten longer, it had also turned into that messy stile that James has. She did get a little taller, and is about the same weight. She stopped complaining about wearing the skirt, but it was still obvious that she didn't really like it. She now had rectangular gray-silver glasses. I wasn't turned off by the glasses; in fact I thought they made her look smarter. I watched as she put the end of one of her muggle pens in her mouth and absent-mindedly chewed. She took the pen out of her mouth and took some notes.

'_I should probably be taking notes,'_ a voice in the back of my head reminded me.

I shrugged it off as Lia tucked a stray strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear. Her hand lingered there for a moment before twisting the end around her finger.

"…and Mr. Lupin," the professor said.

I shook my head and looked at Lia. "What did he just say?"

She looked at me. "Were you not paying attention?" When I shook my head she continued, "He said that we were buddies when we go on our trip to the United States. Meaning that when we get to go off on our own we have to stick together."

I nodded my head, and saw that her cheeks were the slightest bit a rose color. I turned back to the professor as he continued to pair people up. Lia and I were going to spend an entire day alone together. Maybe we could just walk around?

No. No, no, no, no, no. I was going to tell her. When we go on the trip I'm going to tell Lia how I feel. It might break me if she doesn't feel the same, but at least I'd know.

_***Lia's P. O. V.***_

I kept looking at Remus from the corner of my eye; he was looking at me. There was something there that I couldn't understand; what was it? Was he mad; no. Was he frustrated; no. Was he happy; maybe, but that's not it. Was he sad; no, defiantly not. So what was it? I started to play with the end of my hair as I contemplated on what it could be.

A few weeks went by and we were on our way to the American muggle world. We would stay there for two days and two nights. We were staying at a muggle hotel, which should be fun. We had gotten off the train some hours before in London, and were now on a plain to America.

Finally we landed, and it was night. We checked into the hotel; Miranda and I were sharing a room. We settled down into the beds, waiting for tomorrow. The next day we got ready, and Miranda was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked as I brushed my hair.

"You get to spend the entire day with Moony," she practically sang at me.

A blush came across my face. "So? I spend lots of time with him."

Miranda attempted to tame her bed-head of hair without much success. "Sprints, I know you like him."

"No," I replied. "It's so much _more_ than that." I turned to one of my best friends. "Tuffs…I think I love him."

Miranda started jumping on the bed like a little kid when excited. She had her hands in the air and was jumping in a circle. Finally she flopped down into a sitting position. She took a deep breath with a confident and smug smile.

"So tell him!" she screamed at me.

I shook my head as I pulled on some sneakers. "I can't tell him; he doesn't see me that way."

"Pfft."

I looked at her. "What?"

She shook her head. "Never mind, let's just go."

Just in case we both put our wands into the bags that we had. I put my sketch pad and pencil into the bag and we headed out to meet our partners. I saw Remus and waved, running over to him. He smiled.

"Hey, are you ready?" I asked. He nodded and we walked over to our professor. "Professor, Remus and I are going. What time did you need us back?"

"By eight tonight," he replied as he checked our names off of his sheet. "Don't forget the assignment and to check back in."

"We won't professor!" I called as we left through the odd spinning door.

Remus and I started walking, pointing out all kinds of different things on our way. I pointed to a playground.

"Ooo; can we go Remus? Please? That can be our first stop for the assignment," I asked.

"Sure, shouldn't we get a camera? Did you want to make our project on what they do in different places in a book of pictures?" he asked me.

I shook my head as I ran over to the park and took a seat on a bench. I pulled out my sketch pad and pencil. There were little kids swinging and father's pushing them. I smiled; picture number one. I started to sketch as Remus sat down beside me; looking at the picture.

"It is going to be a book of pictures," I told him.

"Then what will I do if you draw them?" he asked.

I smiled as I started to draw the laughing expression on the girl. "You're going to help when we put the book together."

After the picture was done we continued to go to a pond where a couple was having a picnic on the grass; to a café where a waiter spilled water all over a lady; and many other places. It was seven o'clock as Remus and I walked through a nature reserve. Remus stopped suddenly and sat down on a bench. I sat down next to him; wondering why we stopped.

"Everything alright?" I asked him.

He nodded, and turned to me. "Lia, I have to tell you something."

I nodded for him to continue, but instead he cupped my face and put his lips to mine. My head was spinning, my heart was going to break a rib, and my stomach was fluttering. I closed my eyes and put my hands over his. Birds chirped and leaves blew in the wind as we sat on the bench. Finally we pulled apart, and Remus said what he had wanted to say.

"I love you, Lia," he whispered.

Tears sprung to my eyes as I hugged him close. "Oh Remus. You don't know how relieving it is to hear that; I love you too."

That's when it started poring rain.

We ran back to the hotel and into the lobby where our professor was waiting for us. He smiled at us and checked our names off the list again. We walked up to him with our hair dripping, our clothes soaked, and our shoes making that annoying _squeak-squash_ noise. He looked down at us with a laugh.

"Well, I suggest you two go and dry off," he told us as we walked away.

"See you tomorrow professor!" we called.

On our way up the stairs I suddenly stopped and whipped my bag off my shoulder. Remus stopped beside me as I bent down to the ground, rummaging through my bag.

"Please, please, please," I kept whispering to the bag. I pulled the sketch book out of the bag and hugged it to my chest. "Thank gosh the pictures aren't wet!" I hugged the bag as well. "Thank you bag!"

I shoved the book back into the bag as Remus shook his head with a chuckle. We climbed the rest of the stairs to our rooms, and once at mine we stopped. I slowly turned around and looked up at him. I stood on my toes as he bent his head down; having on last kiss for the evening. When we pulled away I smiled at him.

"Lia?" he asked me. "Does this mean we're dating?"

I thought for a moment before looking him in the eyes. "Only if you want to," I finally told him.

Remus smiled down at me. "I'd like that." He looked me in the eyes, all serious. "I love you, Lia Rae Potter."

I hugged him around his waist, resting my head on his chest. "I love you too, Remus John Lupin."

Suddenly my door opened and Miranda came out, skipping around us. "I knew it, I knew it!" she sang. She pointed a finger at us with a huge smile. "I knew you two would get together over this trip! I knew it, I knew it, I _knew_ it!"

"Shut up, Miranda!" I joked, my face beat red. "We all know you and Sirius are going to be together before the end of the year!"

She immediately stopped as her face flushed.

Remus smiled at us. "I'll give it till winter break."

I chucked and gave Remus one more hug. "I'll see you tomorrow Remus. G'night."

Miranda and I entered the room and I immediately tackled her. "You are an _evil_ little witch!"

She just laughed and smiled up at me. "Why thank you. I don't know the last time I got such a compliment."

I laughed as well as we both got ready for bed and went to sleep. Now the only thing was when we got back; how was I going to tell James? Oh boy.

The next morning Miranda and I awoke to commotion outside of our window. We grudgingly got up and got ready. Miranda put on a blue shirt with a black skull on the bottom corner with some black baggy-shorts; her hair still hopeless and bed-head looking. I slipped on a green and silver shirt with some black jeans. We left the room and Remus was just closing his door. I smiled and walked up to him; Miranda snickering behind me as I took his hand.

"What's all the commotion?" I asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders as we walked toward the elevator. "I don't know; that's what I was going to go find out."

I nodded as the three of us stepped off the elevator onto the main floor. We exited the hotel and walked around to where Miranda and I heard the noises. We saw our class and professor looking up into a tree. I stood on my toes and saw that they were all gawking at a squirrel.

"What's the big deal?" I asked. "It's just a squirrel."

Remus squinted his eyes; trying to see it better. "What does it have in its paws?"

"Is that a..?" Miranda joined in. "A…wand?"

Our professor came over to us. "The squirrel has Marry Ann's wand!" he whispered. "We do not know how to get it from it."

Miranda and I looked at each other with the look that said 'is-he-kidding?'. We turned to him and the both of us exclaimed, "Use expelliarmus!"

He blinked before giving us a huge smile. "Now why didn't I think of that?" he asked us. "Five points each for Gryffindor!" He turned back to the squirrel and used the spell to give the girl her wand back.

After Remus and I checked out with our professor we headed back to my room to grab the sketch book and go to the store. We went to a craft store and bought some supplies for our project and went back to the nature reserve. Remus started on putting the book together as I colored in the pictures with pastels. Finally we finished and we had to be back in an hour to give us time to pack to leave.

I put the stuff back into my bag as Remus spoke. "So what do you want to do now?" he asked.

I shrugged the bag onto my shoulder. "I don't know. Want to go to a café?"

He smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Sure."

After the café we went back and checked in with our professor, packed, and the whole class was on our way to the airport. Once on the plain I was sitting between Miranda-who was by the window, and Remus-who was by the aisle. Finally we arrived back at Hogwarts and Miranda and I climbed the stairs to our rooms after I said good night to Remus. Tomorrow I'd have to tell James.

The next morning I woke up to somebody shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Jessica and Lily both shaking my shoulders. I sat up.

"What is it you guys?" I asked with a yawn.

"You have to tell us about the trip!" they both said.

Lily added, "Miranda told me you had to tell what happened to _you_ on the trip." She smiled. "She said it was far more interesting."

I flushed, thinking, _'Stupid Miranda.'_ "I'll tell you at breakfast. Now let me get ready for class! I have to catch up in all my other classes for missing two days."

I quickly got ready and went down into the common room to see Remus waiting. I smiled and went to give him a hug and a peck on the cheek. I smiled up at him as we walked down to lunch, hand in hand.

"You didn't have to wait for me," I told him.

He looked down at me with a smile. "I know; I wanted to."

We walked into the great hall and James looked up, looked at our hands, and then-get this-he _smiled_! Not the response I was expecting him to have for finding out his best friend and sister were dating. Remus and I sat down at the table and looked at him.

"So you two are finally together?" James asked.

"Huh?" I asked. "You knew? You're fine with it? You're not mad?"

James nodded with a smile. "Yes, yes, and no."

Lily beamed. "Oh Lia I knew you liked him!"

I smiled as I took some toast with jam. I looked between her and my brother and wiggled my eyebrows at her. She flushed a deep red and brought her hand up to the top of the table; fingers intertwined with my brother's. Miranda and I both gasped.

"Finally!" we both yelled!

We erupted into laughter and Miranda's little sisters joined us. Sirius slung an arm around Peter and Sarah.

"Miranda, you're sister's dating," Sirius just blurts out.

Sarah flushed a new color, Peter just cast his eyes down, Miranda was shocked, and Courtney just looked pissed.

"Sarah!" Miranda yelled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sarah shrugged. "You weren't here."

"Seems quite a bit happened while we were gone," Remus pointed out.

I nodded as I looked at Courtney. "Courtney, why do you look like you have a wand up your rear?" I asked.

"I'm the older twin, and Sarah got a boyfriend before I did," Courtney complained.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Oh stop being such a baby Courtney. You'll get over it."

The rest of breakfast went by quickly and Remus, Miranda, and I walked to first hour to present our projects. Right then and there, holding Remus' hand with a huge smile on my lips, I knew this was the way it was supposed to be.

_***Time Skip* ~Five years later~**_

Well, I am now twenty years old; Remus, James, Lily, Peter, Sirius, and Miranda are all twenty-one. At the current moment we were all sitting in Remus' and my living room. Everybody was ecstatic and joyful. I looked down at the little bundle in my arms, to the bundle in Remus', to the bundle in James', to the two year old in Lily's, to the two year old in Miranda's as Sirius made faces at the child. The two year old in Miranda's arms was their baby girl named Skye Eden Black, meaning cloud delight. The two year old in Lily's arms is her and James' baby boy Harry James Potter, meaning home ruler supplanted. So who are the other three bundles of joy? Those would be Remus' and mine; our triplets. We had two boys and a girl. Our first born is the baby boy that I am holding; John Charlus Lupin, meaning gracious free man. Next was the baby boy that James is holding; James Romulius Lupin, meaning supplanted Rome. And lastly our baby girl in Remus' arms; Andra Dorea Lupin, meaning warrior gift. I looked up at my friends and family.

James cooed over little James Jr. "Never thought I'd see the day that my baby sister had kids; but to have triplets?" James shook his head and looked at me and Remus with a smile. "You did well you two."

I looked down at little John; only four days old. You could see that both he and his brother had identical black hair like me and their eyes were going to be the same brown as their father's; while their sister was showing to have brown hair like their father and green eyes like myself. I looked to see Sirius looking at all the children with a smile.

"Would you like to hold John Sirius?" I asked him.

Sirius smiled and looked at Miranda, who nodded her head. Sirius had been nervous to hold their daughter when she was born at seven pounds, and there was no doubt that he'd be nervous to hold either of the two boys at six pounds or Andra at five. I stood up and walked over to where he sat on a love seat with Miranda, and handed John over. I want back and sat by Remus and our daughter.

"He's so tiny," Sirius said. "James and I will have to teach you many things when you get older."

"Sirius," Remus warned.

I looked over to Peter. "So Peter, how're things going with Sarah?"

Peter blushed. "Fine, she's in her sixth year at Hogwarts now. She's eager to be done with school."

I nodded. "I bet."

James stood up and brought James Jr. back over to me. I cradled James Jr. as James bent down and kissed my cheek.

"Well," he said as he straitened. "Lily and I have to go."

I looked up at my brother sadly. Tomorrow they'd be going into hiding for Voldamort has marked little Harry. Remus and I both stood and gave James a one armed hug before doing the same to Lily and a kiss to Harry's forehead.

I waved as the three of them climbed into the fireplace. "Be careful! Remus, the kids, and I will be sure to visit!"

"Be sure you do!" Lily and James called.

In flames of green they were gone. I looked to Miranda.

"Tufts, do you want to help me get these three into bed?" I asked.

She smiled and set Skye on Sirius' lap while she took John. "Sure, you're going to need all the help you can get!"

We all laughed as Remus carefully handed Andra to me so I could hold both her and James. Miranda and I carefully walked up the stairs to the first room on the left; John and James' room. I set James on the changing table so I could put Andra on a mat on the ground (you know those baby mats?). I walked back over to the changing table while Miranda had John on the identical blue one right next to it. We started getting the two ready in their pajamas.

"What ones do you want John to wear?" she asked as she looked in their closet.

I walked over and grabbed a pair that James had bought for one of the two for James Jr. to wear tonight. "How about the ones that you and Sirius got them?" I asked.

She smiled as she grabbed it. It had a motorcycle that rode around the front on it. The one that James bought had a broom that rode around the front. Once the two boys were ready for bed we tucked them into their cribs and turned off the light. We walked across the hall from the boys' blue room to Andra's red one. Miranda grabbed her some pajamas that had a moving cat on the front while I started to get her ready. Once she was asleep we went back down the stairs and saw Remus and Sirius talking.

"You're going to have a handful Remus," Sirius was saying.

Remus looked at him oddly. "What do you mean?"

"You've got two identical boys and a girl who all have Potter blood," he explained. "If _any_ of them turn out to be like either James or Lia you're hands are tied."

The two chuckled as Remus replied. "Well, you've got it worse I think. Little Skye has both Greenberg _and_ Black blood. She's going to be breaking everything when she gets old enough."

Miranda and I walked in. Miranda went over to Sirius who was holding Skye and bouncing her on his leg.

"Sirius, I think we should go," she said as she grabbed Skye's toy wand.

Sirius stood up with Skye. "Yah, I think you're right. It's getting late."

Remus and I said goodbye to the three of them as they left through the front door. I stood in the front door shaking my head as Miranda and Skye got into the extra part of the motorcycle and Sirius where he could drive. The three took off into the night sky as I closed the door. Peter said goodbye and left through the fireplace.

So far, life couldn't be any better. I walked over and hugged Remus.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I replied.

Right as I was about to kiss him, one of the babies started to cry. I sighed and went to see who it was.

Well, maybe life could be a little better.


End file.
